


Say it all again

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x12 Coda, Cas loves Dean, Coda, Dean Loves Cas, Dean x Cas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), S12 Ep12, Supernatural - Freeform, mutual love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There are some things Cas and Dean need to talk about and Cas is more than happy to do so.





	

"I think we need to talk." Dean's voice cut through the silence and Castiel directed his attention away from the asphalt in front of him and to the man sitting in the driver's seat in the car. Sam had offered to drive Castiel's car back to the bunker because Dean didn't want Cas to drive after nearly dying. "About what you said in that barn", he added.

Castiel remained silent. He knew that sooner or later they would have had to talk about it but he had hoped for a little more time to think about what to say. He didn't regret those words, not one of them. He loved Dean, he had loved him for a long time and it felt liberating to finally have told him. 

"Come on, man. You gotta talk to me. You can't just tell me something like that and expect me to not want to talk about it." Cas could hear the insecurity in Dean's voice. "Dude, you nearly died on me in there and those words would have been your last. You owe me an explanation. Why now? Why me?" The angel watched as Dean's hands gripped tightly around the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white.

"Because it's true and I was dying and I needed you to know." Cas looked at Dean, desperately searching for eye contact but the man next to him focused his gaze on the road in front of him. For a few minutes, they drove in silence and Castiel's hope grew smaller with every passing second. It was only when Dean started to pull over the car to the side of the street, that Cas directed this gaze outside of the car, to see where exactly they were. 

"What are you doing?", he asked as he tilted his head lightly. Dean didn't answer him, he opened the door of the impala and climbed out of it as quickly as possible. Cas stayed in the car a few more seconds before he followed Dean, who was leaning against the hood of his car, running his hands through his hair. 

"Dean." The angel took a careful step in the direction of his best friend, not wanting to scare him away. The green eyed man turned around and looked at Castiel and his eyes showed the most hurt look he had ever seen. "So you wanted to just drop that bomb on me and leave me knowing that I could've had this? That I could have had us if I had saved you." 

"But I'm not dead and I certainly didn't want to hurt you. You saved me", Castiel explained again stepping closer to the man he loved. "I didn't save you. Crowley did." "But you didn't give up on me. You fought for me. No one ever did that." Only a few inches separated the two of them now. For the first time in this night, Dean was looking directly into Cas' eyes and it couldn't have been more beautiful. 

"I love you." The words left Castiel's lips easier than the first time he had said it. This time they didn't mean 'Goodbye', they weren't combined with hurt and the thought that any second could be the last. "I don't know what I would've done to myself if you had died." Castiel noticed Dean's eyes flickering down to Cas' lips, tears starting to fill his eyes. 

This was the moment Castiel had been waiting for so long. No one could ever take this away from him, this short moment of pure love and affection, Dean letting his guard down and finally opening up to him. As Dean reached up and took Cas' face in his hands, the angel couldn't help but blush. He inched closer, breathing shakily, while Cas' hands settled on Dean's waist. 

"I love you." The words weren't more than a slight whisper, leaving Dean's mouth hesitantly. It was those three little words that got Castiel to surge forward and kiss Dean. And it was everything Cas had ever dreamed of, it wasn't perfect, not at all but then again it was him and Dean, when were they ever perfect? 

The kiss lasted only a few seconds but to the angel, it felt like a lifetime of happiness. He noticed Dean's grin after they break apart, a few tears still rolling down his cheeks. "I love all of you, Dean Winchester." Cas put his hand onto Dean's cheek and wiped away the last tears left on it. Dean smiled at him and it was the most beautiful thing Castiel had ever seen.


End file.
